Shi Yan
}} |Status = Alive |Species = Human Immortal Demon Clan Absolute Beginning Life |Gender = Male |Age = 27 (Previous Life) 17 (Beginning) 100+ (Current) 1000+ (End) |Eyes = Black (Normal) Red (Rampage) |Hair = Black (Normal) Red (Battle Form) |Bloodline = Immortal Demon Clan |Spouse(s) = |Love Interest(s) = Shang Yingyue Cecilia Aodai Li |Relatives = |Master(s) = Bloodthirsty |Allies = |Beast Companions = Ghost Hunter Devouring Gold Silkworm King of Demonic Insects Holy Spirit God (Sentient) |Cultivation Rank = Currently Ancestor Territory Realm Second Sky Raw Absolute Beginning Realm |Upanishad(s) = |Martial Spirits = Immortal Martial Spirit Star Martial Spirit Mysterious Martial Spirit Petrification Martial Spirit Flaming Sun Martial Spirit |Martial Skills = |Treasures and Weapons = War Devil Sky Destroyer Blood Shield Mother and Child Sky Linking Formation |Abilities and Techniques = |Occupation = |Pre Occupation = Extreme Sportier |Affiliation = Shi Family Yang Family Grace Mainland |Location = Merchant Union |First Appearance = Chapter 1 "Reborn in Another World }} Shi Yan is the main protagonist God of Slaughter. Reincarnated as a young boy in Grace Mainland (Merchant Union), he finds a blood pool and a ring in an ancient cave. From that day on, his life completely changed. Appearance Shi Yan is a tall, handsome man who looks like a twenty year old. After Remodeling His body became skinnier than before like as if only skin and bones! The clothes on him that had fit before looked ridiculously large now. Rather than calling him skinny, it was better to call him a withered mummy. Bloodline Transformation Shi Yan's muscles' arrangement were like a heavenly masterpiece of art. Not only did they look extraordinarily splendid and exquisite, they could also release the power to the acme.This was the most perfect form of the warrior. Fine spikes jutted out from his shoulders, elbows, and knees. They looked red and sharp like sharp horns. With different lengths, they wouldn't affect him when he moved his God Body. They wouldn't hurt him, but they would create the highest level of damage against his opponent. His eyes were garnet like the most splendid ruby. His long hair was red as if he had soaked them in blood. The bizarre, evil red that shook people's heart would give them anxiety as if it had a devilish power. Shi Yan was around two meters tall. He looked like a sculpture carved with dedication. Each of his muscles was transparent and pure like ruby. Even when he had spikes, Blood Qi in his body rolled and surged tremendously. His Blood Qi was even more abundant than a one-thousand-meter-long beast. (Form 2) Ch. 933 Absolute Beginning Life Form When he broke to Ancestor Territory Realm, he obtained the strongest body in all of the Universe, the body of an Absolute Beginning. In that form he has body of giant demon who is thousand times taller than an ordinary giant.(Form 3) Personality He is extremely ruthless to his enemies. Shameless and perverted when he sees beautiful women. He doesn't want to be bound. He doesn't want to depend on any force. He had his own pursuits. He had responsibilities that he had been bearing for years that he can't ignore just because of a woman. Before In the world of his past, where he came from, there were all kinds of extreme sports available. However, he was bound like a prisoner in the cages of law, moral codes, and rational thinking. He couldn't do things without boundaries, he couldn't fully indulge in his passion, couldn't go beyond the boundary of those codes. After However here, in this world where only the powerful rule, nothing is prohibited. Nothing is impossible! Shi Yan suddenly felt the excitement growing inside of him. He felt this might be the right place for him. This might just be his paradise! Shameless Shi Yan didn't want to pretend to be somebody he was not. Before he came to this world, every time he finished some extreme sport, he would have to find a woman for pleasure. Extreme sports was his biggest enthusiasm, while women were the essential spices in his life. Vicious On the date he descended to Grace Mainland, at the moment he jumped into the blood pond, he had touched God's forbidden area. From that day onward, he was destined to be the foreigner, walking on the thorny path. He had never regretted, never hesitated or thought of it as a burden to his mind. Only a person with extreme greed would take energy accumulated throughout hundreds or thousands of years from the others. He found no problem in harming others to make himself stronger. That year, that day, when the first Essence Qi of the dead entered his body, he wasn't anxious or worried. He had only joy and astonishment. He considered it the ultimate secret that he would never share with anyone. From that day onward, he knew that he had no way back. If he were a naive and kind person, he would have a demonic barrier in his heart. He would have been fearful and have nightmares every night. Afterward, he would consider Devouring Upanishad, the worst nightmare that he wanted to get rid of. He would proactively resist it. Shi Yan wasn't that sort of man. Absolutely not! He was a person who could destroy the world for his own benefits wouldn't have a burden when he ruined the whole world and put it back to the time of chaos just to strengthen himself. He would never step back. Only a person with those vicious natural instincts was eligible to receive the inheritance, walking on the road leading to the peak. This sort of man would never be accepted or tolerated. He was destined to bear eternal infamy. He didn't care. Background Shi Yan is a member of Shi family which was in top five families of the Merchant Union. In the Endless Sea, he is the young master of Yang family, the strongest force in Endless Sea. He is also the successor of Master Bloodthirsty's Cortege of Eight. History After first life as an adrenaline addict, he comes to the Grace Mainland reincarnated as 17 years old boy with the same name he had in his past life, Shi Yan. Awakened in an ancient cave he finds the legacy of the master of the Bloodthirsty's Cortege of Eight, a ring which he from then on calls Blood Vein Ring. Shi Yan is member of Shi family, one of the five most influential families in Merchant Union. After awaking his Petrification Martial Spirit and finding Star Martial Spirit he leaves for Endless Sea. He goes there with woman named Xia Xinyan and the people who are sent by his great grandfather Yang Qingdi, because he is member of Yang Family who possesses Immortal Martial Spirit. When he arrives at the Endless Sea, he realizes Yang family's might but also the fact that the Yang family has a lot of enemies because of their cruelty. Shi Yan, with help of the Blood Vein Ring catches the Ice Cold Heavenly Flame. Major forces help Dark Area in defeating Yang Family but soon they find out that everything was better with the Yang Family. The Dark Area wanted to make bridge to Endless Sea. On that bridge their leaders would come. Bo Xun, and Chi Yan in the end weren't a match for forces lead by Shi Yan, Cao Qiudao and Yang Qingdi. When Shi Yan achieved Sky Realm and solved his problems in Endless Sea, he went to Divine Great Land. There, he joins the Radiant God Cult but soon everything started to change. Pagan tribes which that were banished into different dimensions returned to Grace Mainland. As soon as they came, they started exacting revenge on Human clan who imprisoned them. Ghost Mark clan and Dark Spirit clan were the fiercest. Human clan was united by Lin Meng, leader of Pure Land but Shi Yan didn't want to join them. He realized that racism wasn't the right approach, so he built his city with help of Monster clan. Lin Meng's fraction wanted to kill him because of collaborating with pagans but they failed and were killed instead. Demon clan leader's Bao Ao and Jie Ji supported Shi Yan because he is their clansman. They go together to First Demon Area to get legacy of Demon Clan but they unexpectedly come to outer space. There life was very hard because there wasn't energy for cultivation, there were only crystals which weren't available to them. They were found by a God King Realm cultivator and became his slaves. Shi Yan worked for Fergie and was tricked into becoming a medicine cauldron. After a large success as medicine cauldron he was sent to another party who needed medicine cauldrons too. On that journey he finds the prince of Dark Firmament Divine Nation, Du Feng, who promised some rewards if he helps him. Soon that prince calls backup and there Shi Yan meets Zi Yao, sister of that prisoner. She decided to keep him as her retinue. Shi Yan's quick advancement surprises her and he also saved her life, she the takes him to her life star. He quickly gains her trust so she gives him token for Extreme Purgatory Field. There he obtains the map for life stars and meet Feng Rao. She is raped by Shi Yan and very soon falls in love with him because of his enormous potential and charisma. After they obtained the star map they are chased by all other forces of the Raging Flame Star Area. With help of Fei Lan, a powerful woman, they arrive to the Agate Star Area, a new territory where they meet the Giant Clan. Giants are a very kind clan and they are often bullied by other stronger forces. Shi Yan and his friends help them but get into trouble by provoking too many forces of Agate Star Field. Then they meet with the Blood Devil who appreciated Shi Yan because of his talent and mostly because they both belong to the Immortal Demon Clan. Shi Yan finally gets his life star and there transports all the people who migrated from Grace Mainland. He also helps Wu Fei to get position of master of Medicine Pavilion. He then meets with Shang Chen, who knows about Bloodthirsty lineage and he leeds him to Mirage Fog Star Field. That is an area with it's own natural laws as it is an Ancient God Continent. There Shi Yan meets the most promising youths of various area including God Clan, Ming Royal Family and Heavenly Demon Clan. Untied they are confronted with the God Clan. Shi Yan there fuses with the Origin Fruit which was goal of all contestants as he was approved by the Uncultivated Land. After the God Clan finds they failed their mission of eliminating all contestants, there are big changes in God Clan. Haig, the most promising youth of God Clan who fused essence of an Ancient God Continent is eliminated and his body becomes the new vessel for Brian, leader of God Clan also known as God Lord. The God Lord summons his four heavenly gods, four cultivators with cultivation of Second Sky of Immortal Realm. The God Lord tries to collect the remains of Bloodthirsty to comprehend a realm beyond Immortal Realm but as in past he fails. After a long time Hui, an Absolute Beginning life(high level life form) is awakened. She seizes the body of Zi Yao and sends Bul Laien and Ming Hao to the Nihility Domain Area to get her Deep Meaning Sealing Pagoda. Shi Yan and company also go there. There they are met with Ancestor Territory cultivators. Shi Yan meets with Mei Ji, a gorgeous and charming woman who falls in love with Shi Yan after obtaining huge benefits which help her break through Ancestor Territory Realm. After Shi Yan obtains the Deep Meaning Pagoda he is chased by almost all Ancestor Territory experts because the Deep Meaning Pagoda is an extraordinary treasure.They barely save their life and return to the Desolate Territory (because life form level is low), which is a part of Star Sea which they came from. There Shi Yan confronts with Putai, a Devourer clansmen who many years acted as spirit of Blood Vein Ring. Putai collects Evil Inheritances and takes control of the Bloodthirsty lineage as successor of Bloodthirsty. Shi Yan and he were both in the Second Sky of Immortal Realm. Although Shi Yan was in disadvantage with help of the Deep Meaning Pagoda and his three deep meanings(Upanishads):Life and Death, Stars and Space Deep Meanings, he defeats Putai and with help of Devouring Deep Meaning he gets all deep meanings from Putai. Finally he obtains all Evil Inheritances and all memories of Putai. All members of Bloodthirsty lineage are finally convinced by Shi Yan's competence that he is the new leader of Bloodthirsty group. Uncultivated Land finally gains consciousness and starts eliminating all living things on his clones. Shi Yan as master of Grace Mainland with help of friends from Sea Domain of Nihility moves the whole Grace Mainland continent to Cloud Mist Territory , a new area given by the Phantom Clan. There Shi Yan obtains the Skyfall Star River and breakthroughs to Ancestor Territory Realm. He gains the body of an Absolute Beginning life form, a giant demon form which is ten times stronger than his regular form. Seeing his new powers, he starts exacting revenge on those powers who haunted him. He destroys the Soul Clan, Ancient Demon Clan and Black Devil Clan. He also helps Zi Yao to eliminate Hui. Shi Yan together with hotshots of Mysterious Heaven Clan, Phantom Clan and White Bone Clan wins the war against other forces taking their accumulated treasures. After that Shi Yan and other Second Sky Ancestor Territory allies go together to the gate of Absolute Beginning. Deep Meaning Pagoda opens the gate and Shi Yan, allies and enemies enter. There every cultivator finds his deep meaning and perfects it. Every deep meaning can be obtained only by one person. Shi Yan gets in trouble because he has a lot of deep meanings but finds new way to collect them. He makes from his blood and deep meaning three clones. Although his main body is weakened because of dividing he doesn't worry because he is Third Sky of Ancestor Territory. After he absorbs Space Deep Meaning Symbol he gets attacked by the Desolate. Other parties help him too because Desolate represents bigger threat for them. When Shi Yan enters into the Absolute Beginning Sea of Consciousness he feels that something is wrong. The Absolute Beginning, god of whole universe, has gotten awakened. Shi Yan recognizes him as Bloodthirsty and finds out about the real origin of Bloodthirsty and why his soul came to this universe. Shi Yan beats Absolute Beginning and becomes the God of the Universe. In absolute nothingness, Shi Yan sits cross-legged and above his head is brand new universe, he begins the creation of a brand-new race who become living things first ancestor, Eternal Immortal. Trivia * His old body before remodeling wasn't suitable for cultivation. * He alone ate 12 medicine slaves worth food. * He awakened Immortal Martial Spirit while fighting against effect of Gut Cutting Poison. * He formed his Sea of Consciousness and a Soul of Consciousness in the Disaster Realm. * His first woman was Di Yalan. * He slept with four women (sisters) at the same time. * He obtained God Power after breaking through Source God Realm. * After fusing with Origin he became master of Grace Mainland. * Shi Yan stayed in Space Crack for 32 years. * He summoned Ancient Demogorgon phantom from a deep place in the mysterious galaxy. * He must make all of his powers Upanishad advance equally at each time after he has reached Ethereal God Realm. Because of that reason, not many people want to cultivate more than one powers Upanishads at the same time. If they did, they would cultivate the similar powers Upanishads that would blend with each other. * He united Earth Flame,Purgatory True Flame and Vermillion Bird True Flame. * He received main inheritance of Bloodthirsty because his soul was from another universe. * Even though he is from the Immortal Demon Clan, the Origin he possesses is from ancestral land of the Heavenly Monster Clan. See Also * Grace Mainland * Shi Family * Yang Family * Immortal Demon Clan Category:Human Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:Refiner Category:Human Clan Category:Immortal Demon Clan Category:Shi family Category:Yang family Category:Kyara Sea Category:Endless Sea Category:Grace Mainland Category:Divine Great Land Category:Blacksmith Category:Stub Category:Dark Firmament Divine Nation Category:Lei Yan Star Field Category:Agate Star Area Category:Bloodthirsty's Cortege of Eight Category:Wild Territory Category:Heavenly Flames Category:Land Area Category:Merchant Union Category:Blood Vein Ring Category:Three Gods Sect Category:Radiant God Cult Category:Demonic Sound Clan Category:Wings Clan Category:Devourer Clan